frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Callarduran Smoothhands
, GnomeDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, Domain is specific to Forgotten Realms Cormyr PW | favored weapon = “Spiderbane” (battleaxe) | worshipers = Fighters, gem cutters, hermits, jewelers, illusionists, opponents of drow, svirfneblin | cleric alignments = CN, N, NE, NG, LN }} Character and Reputation Callarduran Smoothhands (kal-ur-duhr-an smooth-hands) is by nature solitary and thoughtful, and he rarely consorts even with other gnome gods. He is a benign but secretive deity, caring only for his own people and their defense against drow and the other dangers of the Underdark. He intercedes to defend his followers from such dangers, and his appearance is heralded by a loud huming which can be heard through solid rock. Largely ignored by the other gnome subraces, the Deep Brother is venerated primarily by the svirfneblin as their patron deity, with a strong emphasis on his protective aspect and his oversight of the all encompassing earth and the treasures to be found within. Clergy and Temples The church of Callarduran is tightly organized, sharing information between clans and cities alike and coordinating their people's collective agaisnt the omnipresent dangers of their homeland, particularly the drow. Callarduran's clergy is ever vigilant agaisnt the very real threat of drow incursions into the terriroties of the deep gnomes. Many lead small war bands agaisnt the drow in the hopes of hunting them down before they inevitably turn agaisnt nearby svirfneblin enclaves. The Deep Brother's clerics are teachers of magic, particularly that of the school of illusion, and work within their communities to spread such knowledge among all the deep gnomes. Clerics and druids of Callarduran pray for their spells at twilight when the sun (figuratively) sinks into the earth. The followers of Callarduran assemble at twilight on Midsummer Day and at midnight on Midwinter Night to venerate the deity in twin ceremonies known as the Festivals of the Ruby and the Star, respectively. The Festival of the Ruby marks Callarduran's hiding of rubies and other gems in the depths of the earth for the deep gnomes to find, a story symbolized in svirfneblin mythology by tales of the Great Red Ruby (the setting sun) sinking into the earth. The Festival of the Star celebrates the continued protection the Deep Brother provides to the descendants of the svirfneblin who followed him into the Deepearth. The holy day is marked by deep gnomes who assemble on the shore of a subterranean lake or pool to observe an annual event when small patches of a specially bred species of phosphorescent fungi in the cavern roof light up like stars, creating an illusion of the night sky reflected in the waters below. For deep gnomes this event reaffirms their ancestral ties with the surface world and reassures them that they have not been abandoned in the hostile environment deep beneath the surface of the earth. Many clerics multiclass as fighters or illusionists. They turn rather than rebuke undead. History and Relations with other deities Callarduran is allied with the other gnome gods except Urdlen, although he rarely takes time to speak to any of them. He has a similar amiable but remote alliance with other nonevil Underdark deities such as Eilistraee, Shevarash, Dumathoin, and Geb, although his primary interest is the protection of the svirfneblin. He despises the drow and is always battling with the evil deities of that race and other foul Underdark deities. Dogma Callarduran led his chosen people into the deepest depths of the earthso that they might discover the joyous beauty of rubies and other gems. Beware the dangers of Deepearth, and guard against evil races such as the drow who employ any means necessary to seize what is not rightfully theirs. Protect and serve your community. Celebrate the beauty of minerals and gems and understand their value in craft, art, and magic. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Evil Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities for True Neutral Category:Gnome Deities